tigress LOSES it AGAIN!
by yazzii
Summary: sequel to TIGRESS LOSES IT! i used some of ur idea's and created this!  SHE JUST CANT CONTROL HERSELF!  poor tigress goes back to an old habit... o O


**ok this is what i created after taking some of your suggestions into account and stuff. special thanks to 'Graystripe64' and 'RzSpeeder' for their awesome ideas!  
><strong>

_**plz keep in mind that i got a little stuck at the end of the story! :S**  
><em>

_Ah! Those freaking arseholes!_ She stared at the bowl of milk that had been placed outside her door, whiskers twitching with frustration. _When will they let up? This is not funny! _The other students had been trying to find more of her feline weaknesses ever since the yarn shop incident; which they had the pleasure of telling master Shifu who had tried valiantly to hide an amused smirk and failed miserably. The rumor was already spreading around town and no doubt china that she had a thing for cat stuff. But milk? How original. It's not like they didn't have imperfections! Monkey adored his bananas, Po had this weird thing for bamboo but for some reason they got a kick out of tormenting her in particular, how very mature.

She growled when she felt the involuntary urge to grab the bowl and hide it where they couldn't get it, after all it was in her blood; she couldn't deny her birth right… right? _Tigress, get a freaking hold of yourself! You're a kung fu master not a house cat!_ Still seemed like a waste to leave it out there to sour. After a few minutes of debate she decided to not fall victim to their pathetic pranks, that's just what they wanted. She curled her lip in distaste and tore her gaze from the bowl and slid her door shut. She took deep breathes to control the rage that was building inside of her, _how humiliating! _She thought angrily. They seemed to forget that her kung fu abilities out shone all of them. _Sparring will be fun tomorrow. _She smirked evilly and envisioned all the pain she would inflict on them. She was still pissed though, her reputation was in danger. She was still hard-core but she was even referred to as 'cute' now. _The cute tiger who loves to roll around in yarn._ She snorted in disgust.

_Oh gods here comes a migraine. _I bad one too, oh she needed something to ease the pain… NOW. She searched her room for some sedatives or anything that could ease her growing pain but found nothing. _I suppose I didn't check everywhere…_

Tigress lifted the floorboard in her room and took a wary glance at what lay beneath; she sighed longingly and let her paw stroke the small plastic bag. She could smell it, she shivered. _What I wouldn't give for just one more fix. _That feeling of floating on a cloud that feeling of pure calm… maybe just one mor- _no tigress. You've been clean for 2 years now, don't let yourself down._ She mentally scolded herself for even considering it. She had been exceedingly lucky that no one had ever found out about her addiction apart from Shifu that is. The pain in her head intensified and she hissed out a breath. Without further a due she snatched the transparent bag of powder and ripped it open.

"Long time no see my friend," she murmured as she sniffed up all the powder, leaving her with a white nose. "A way too long time." She finished as she was lifted weightlessly, sky high.

"What on earth is that noise?" Shifu exclaimed, as he fell out of bed. She stormed out of his room and saw his students staring into tigress' quarters.

"Urm… master. I think you should come to see this." Po stuttered worriedly. Shifu shoved his way past his students which all shared the same dumbfounded expression and glanced into the room. He froze when he saw the missing floor board, an empty plastic bag surrounded by a white substance, and no tigress.

"Oh, tigress. I thought you had better self control, you worked so hard to stay clean for two years." He murmured. Then he turned his attention back to the gawking group of warriors. "Listen up, we need to find tigress now. Stick together. It should be rather simple, just follow that noise." Shifu ordered referring to the muffled sound in the background.

"But master what is that stuff." Crane asked curiously pointing a wing at the white powder. The group stared at Shifu expectantly waiting for an answer, he sighed tiredly.

"Its _catnip." _Shifu explained as they gasped. "I know… I know."

They didn't have to search long, barely five minutes when they came across a crazy looking tiger singing parts of the song 'Valerie'; rather well surprisingly. Her eyes were wide and blood shot and they noticed her white nose.

"Sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. I think of all the things, of what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture!" she sung. "Since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress."

The others stared at the spazzed out tiger in utter astonishment.

"Tigress come on lets go, you need to get some serious rest, we know about the catnip." viper said in a concerned voice which was still edged with disbelief

"VALER- what? What you talking about sista I'm fiiine." Tigress managed to slur out. "Oh! Oh! Look what I found in the kitchen!" she exclaimed as she showed off the cookie jar that she had been hiding behind her back. "Monkeys cookies!" she took off the lid and scoffed as many in her mouth as she possibly could.

"Hey!" monkey shouted as he snatched the now empty jar from her paws. Tigress laughed hysterically, which made the others all feel freaked out.

"Try and make me go to rehab and I say NO, NO, NO! Oh my gods I'm so freakin' high"

**that last bit was a lil' cheesy but oh well, dnt kill meh plz! and the reason i used 'amy winehouse' is cuz i had her song stuck in mah head.**

**...READ & REVIEW...** XD


End file.
